The Angelic Herald of Death
by Haruna Agate
Summary: Kau pun bisa saja menjadi malaikat kematian untukku. Membunuhku. Ketika segala perasaanmu yang tulus itu telah memudar dan hancur menjadi kepingan.


Dulu aku selalu berusaha mempercayaimu

Selalu dan selalu

Berapa kalipun teman-temanku mengatakan kepadaku untuk menyerah tentangmu, tetapi perasaan ini terus saja menuju padamu

Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku lemah di depanmu

.

Itu... DULU

.

SEKARANG, aku sudah berubah

.

Aku akan menjadi gadis yang kuat

Yang mampu menahan amarah ketika kau berusaha mengujiku dengan segala kebohongan yang kau buat

Kau pasti sudah tahu

Bahwa aku bukanlah gadis cengeng yang dulu

Aku bukan lagi 'aku' yang selalu menangis setiap kau sakiti

Lagi

Lagi

Dan lagi

.

Yang mampu tetap tersenyum meskipun kau menyuruhku menangis

"Tak perlu tersenyum. Kenapa tidak menangis saja sekalian."

Teganya kau bicara begitu kepada orang yang sayang kepadamu

.

Pernahkah? Pernahkah aku berkata kasar kepadamu?

.

**Tetapi pada kenyataannya, kaulah yang paling bersalah―**

―**atas ****kematianku**

.

.

.

―――

**The Angelic Herald of Death**

―――

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto—by: Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Angelic Herald of Death—a fanfiction by: Haruna Agate**

――

Kau bisa saja menjadi malaikat penolong yang selalu ada untukku

Membuatku tertawa, bergembira

Setiap hari

Tetapi itu ketika kau dengan tulus menyayangiku

――

Tetapi.. Kau pun bisa saja menjadi malaikat kematian untukku

Membunuhku

Ketika segala perasaanmu yang tulus itu telah memudar dan hancur menjadi kepingan

――

Apa kau percaya?

Bahwa perasaan cinta itu.. Sangat rumit

Ketika kau terjatuh terlampau jauh, kau akan susah untuk bangkit

――

Terkadang kau bisa saja berubah, kehilangan dirimu yang sebenarnya

――

Suasana sekolah dasar bergaya Eropa itu begitu menarik.

Sekolah dengan standar internasional, Konohagakure International Elementary School.

"Ohayou!"

"Ne.. Ohayou mo!"

**Kriiiiiing~ **— Tiba-tiba saja bel sekolah berdering.

Tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

Siswa secara berurutan masuk ke dalam kelas mereka masing-masing.

Tak ada yang saling berebutan untuk masuk, semuanya tertata rapi dan tertib meskipun tidak ada guru yang mengawasi mereka.

Begitu juga untuk pakaian mereka, seluruh siswa mengenakan pakaian seragam berdominansi warna tanzanite dengan blazer berwarna ruby membuat mereka semakin terlihat berharga.

Seluruh siswa putra mengenakan kemeja putih polos, dasi panjang berwarna tanzanitesertacelana panjang berwarna senada dengan dasinya, dilengkapi dengan blazer berwarna ruby.

Begitu juga untuk siswa putri, mengenakan kemeja putih polos dengan dasi sailor berwarna tanzanite serta rok selutut berwarna senada dengan dasinya, tentu saja juga dilengkapi dengan blazer berwarna ruby.

Seluruh siswa KIES dilatih untuk disiplin sejak dini, hal itu menjadi salah satu pendidikan karakter yang selalu dijunjung tinggi oleh sekolah elit itu.

Sekolah ini tak memandang derajat, mereka mementingkan kualitas daripada materi.

Asal ketika tes penerimaan siswa baru, calon anak didik tersebut mampu untuk mengerjakan soal yang diberikan dan layak diterima, maka sekolah tak akan ambil pusing.

Selain dilihat dari kualitas akademiknya, anak didik juga dilihat dari sisi kualitas bakat yang dimilikinya.

Untuk siswa-siswa yang berasal dari keluarga kurang mampu, maka sekolah dibantu oleh seluruh wali murid akan membantu mereka.

Sekolah ini terdiri dari 3 lantai.

Lantai pertama sebagai kantor guru dan ruang kelas dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 6.

Di setiap kelas memiliki fasilitas yang sangat bisa dikatakan lengkap, seluruh kelas memiliki 40 meja dan kursi dengan sebuah netbook model terbaru di setiap mejanya.

Absen untuk setiap siswa menggunakan sensor retina dan sidik jari.

Benar-benar sekolah yang mengunggulkan tekhnologi.

Suasana kelas ditata sedemikian rupa supaya terdapat ruang gerak yang bebas tetapi tertib untuk seluruh siswa.

Mereka tak akan merasa bosan setiap berada di kelas.

Tak ada papan tulis disana, ataupun whiteboard, atau alat tulis manual yang lain.

Seluruh siswa diberi pelajaran melalui netbook yang terpasang di hadapan mereka.

Di lantai pertama ini terdapat sebuah kantin yang luasnya dapat menampung seluruh siswa, yaitu sekitar 240 siswa.

Ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, siswa dapat memakan bekal mereka di kantin ini atau bahkan membeli makanan yang sehat dari kantin dengan harga yang sangat terjangkau.

Bergizi? Jelas. Semua makanan di kantin tersebut terbuat dari bahan pangan yang berkualitas.

Kepala sekolah sangat memikirkan gizi untuk pertumbuhan anak didiknya.

Lantai kedua terdiri dari 10 ruang kelas untuk pelajaran ekstrakulikuler yang diadakan setelah pelajaran inti selesai, di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah ruang olah raga, ruang penyimpanan, dan lain sebagainya.

Serta terdapat sebuah perpustakaan besar yang menyediakan berbagai buku, sangat lengkap.

Lantai ketiga terdiri dari hall yang sangat besar yang digunakan untuk kegiatan wisuda siswa kelas 6, pertemuan, seminar, rapat dan kegiatan lain yang membutuhkan ruang yang besar.

Di setiap lantai dilengkapi 5 toilet putra dan 5 toilet putri.

Bagian luar gedung terdiri dari taman yang asri, kolam ikan kecil, sebuah lapangan berumput, dan koridor utama yang menghubungkan gerbang masuk dengan lantai pertama.

Di koridor itu suasana sangat menyenangkan, karena disanalah seluruh hasil karya siswa dipajang, terdapat berbagai kreasi majalah dinding yang terpajang.

Benar-benar sekolah yang membuat seluruh siswa betah berada disana.

Pantas jika sekolah ini menjadi sekolah dasar paling favorit dan paling diminati di negara Konoha.

Seorang guru muda masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, ia kemudian berdiri di tengah ruangan, senyumannya mengembang.

"Berdiri... Beri hormat." seorang siswa yang dipilih sebagai ketua kelas, memberi komando kepada seluruh temannya di kelas itu.

"Ohayou, Sakura-sensei...!" kata seluruh siswa secara kompak.

"Ohayou mo, minna..!" jawab guru yang bernama Sakura itu.

Tersenyum, "Silahkan duduk.." sambungnya.

Ya, Sakura-sensei.

Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura.

Seorang guru dengan perawakan mungil, beriris mata emerald dengan rambut berwarna soft pink yang menawan.

Seluruh siswa mengagumi sensei mereka yang satu ini, karena selain cerdas intelektual, Sakura juga cerdas dalam menyampaikan mata pelajaran kepada seluruh siswanya.

Ia terkenal sebagai guru yang ceria, hangat dan lembut kepada setiap siswanya.

Dandanan dan penampilannya sederhana, tetapi terlihat sangat anggun.

Kebetulan tahun ini ia diberi tanggung jawab oleh Kurenai-sama—kepala sekolah KIES—untuk mengampu kelas 2.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian pagi ini?" Sakura menyapa seluruh muridnya.

"Luar biasa semangat, Sensei!" jawab mereka serempak.

"Wah... Bagus sekali. Baiklah.. Silahkan buka netbook kalian.."

"Baik!"

Seluruh siswa terlihat antusias sekali, sudah 1 semester dilalui mereka di kelas itu.

"Ya. Buka file seni musiknya.. Kita belajar membuat lagu.. Bagaimana? Kalian suka?"

"Ya!" jawab seluruh siswa sambil tersenyum bersemangat.

Mereka semua anak-anak cerdas yang berbakat.

Seluruh anak memang cerdas, meskipun kecerdasannya berada pada tingkat berbeda-beda.

"_Tinggal mengasah otak mereka, mereka akan menjadi pribadi yang unggul dan berguna untuk negara.."_ ucap Kurenai-sama waktu itu.

"_Seluruh netbook sudah disetting supaya radiasinya tidak merusak mata mereka, aku jamin semuanya aman."_ sambungnya.

"Baik.. Kita buat lagu secara bebas saja ya. Temanya terserah kalian.." Sakura kembali memberi penjelasan kepada muridnya.

Anak didik memang harus dilatih untuk bekerja sendiri, bukan selalu dibimbing oleh gurunya.

"Siap, Sensei!"

— —

"Ne.. Ne.. Sakura-chan. Kau membawa bekal apa, huh?" tanya Sai, teman sekolah Sakura dulu, ia kini juga menjadi guru di KIES, ia mendapat tanggung jawab untuk mengajar seni lukis.

Mereka berbincang ketika istirahat sedang berlangsung.

"Eeto.. Hanya ini.." Sakura menunjukkan bekalnya, menatap Sai heran.

'Tumben dia menanyakan bekalku..' batinnya.

"Heee~ kenapa cuma roti tawar diolesi krim coklat begini sih?"

"Memangnya kenapa. Bekalku memang selalu ini kok.. Ini juga sehat, Sai.."

"Huh.. Dari sejak dulu sekolah, bekalmu selalu itu tahu.."

"Biar saja!"

"Yare-yare.. Ano.. Sakura.. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita... Makan di luar?"

"Uhuk—" Sakura tersedak.

"Go-gomen~! Ini.. Minumlah.."

"Ya ampun, Sai.. Kenapa mengagetkanku sih.."

"Memangnya pertanyaanku semengagetkan itu?"

"Iya!" jawab Sakura tegas.

"Hn.. Sepertinya kau tidak mau ya.." Sai terlihat agak kecewa.

"I-itu ajakan kencan ya?" bisik salah satu guru lain, berambut blonde dengan iris mata blue shappire—Naruto Uzumaki, guru kelas 1—dari kejuhan ia sedang tidak sengaja mengamati kedua guru—Sakura dan Sai—yang sedang berbincang.

"Naruto.. Pelankan suaramu..." bisik guru lain di sebelahnya, Inuzuka Kiba—guru olahraga.

"Heh? Memangnya suaraku keras ya?"

"Err.. Lumayan."

"Naruto~~~! JANGAN MENGUPING!"

**Jderrr! — **Sebuah deathglare tepat menancap ke arah Naruto.

"A-ano.. Gomennnasai, Sai~" Naruto menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ayo kabur, Naruto!" ajak Kiba, spontan menarik pemilik iris blue shappire itu keluar ruangan sebelum Sai semakin berbahaya.

"Wah~!" Naruto dan Kiba kalang kabut keluar dari ruang guru.

"Dasar bodoh!" teriak Sai.

"Sai! Apa yang kau ucapkan! Kalau anak-anak mendengar, nama baikmu akan tercoreng tahu!" Sakura berusaha menahan amarah Sai yang meledak-ledak.

"Lagipula Naruto tidak sengaja.." sambungnya.

"Tidak sengaja? Tetapi setiap hari selama satu semester ini?! Dia terus saja menguping kita. Memangnya kau tak ingat dulu dia pernah menyebarkan gosip bahwa kita pacaran?" Sai menggebu.

"Sudahlah..."

"Yah.. Baiklah..." Sai pasrah.

"Lagipula.. Aku sebenarnya senang sekali waktu ada gosip itu.." sambungnya.

**JDUAK!** — Sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai kepala Sai.

"Urusai yo.." bisik Sakura ke telinga Sai.

"Ka-kau~! Kenapa memukulku sih! Sakit tahu!" Sai meringis, memegangi kepalanya.

Ternyata ketika sedang tidak mengajar, Sakura sangatlah brutal.

"Jangan lagi. Kau mau aku marah ya?"

"Ti-tidak.. Baiklah.. Maafkan aku..."

"Hiii~ untung Sakura tidak memukulku!" Naruto bergidik, masih mengawasi keduanya dari balik jendela kantor.

"Mana mungkin, kau kan sepupunya."

"Hn. Iya juga sih..."

"Tapi kasian juga Sai.. Sepertinya memang dia selalu menyukai Sakura."

"Begitulah.. Makanya waktu itu aku berusaha membantunya dengan menyebarkan gosip kalau mereka berpacaran, tapi sepertinya.. Sakura tak memiliki feel untuk Sai.."

"Dasar. Untung saja gosip itu tidak menyebar sampai anak-anak."

"I-iyaa sih, untunglah.. Kalau sampai Kurenai-sama tahu.. Aku bisa dipecat~!"

— —

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan guru pindahan." ucap Kurenai-sama secara tegas, di hadapan seluruh guru KIES dalam rapat pagi itu.

'Guru baru?' batin Sakura, tiba-tiba ingatannya melayang.

"Ne.. Sakura.. Kau melamun?" ucapan Sai membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Eh? Iie.. Daijoubu..."

"Hn.. Sou ka.."

Seharian Sakura terpikir dengan 'Siapa guru baru itu?'

"Hei..!"

"Ah.. Ino.. Mengagetkan saja!"

"Huh.. Melamun saja, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Sakura Haruno melamun!" ucap Ino Yamanaka—guru kelas 4.

"Hehehe..." Sakura terkekeh.

"Bisa saja.." sambungnya.

Sakura duduk menyendiri di perpustakaan.

Kebetulan hari ini ia belum mulai mengajar, karena kelas 2 sedang mengikuti mata pelajaran olahraga, sehingga kelas itu selama 2 jam akan diawasi oleh Kiba sebagai guru olahraga.

Sebuah earphone terpasang di telinga Sakura.

Matanya terpejam.

Ada hal yang teringat.

"_The day we met, frozen i held my breath, right from the start, knew that I found a home for my heart beats fast, colors and promises, how to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall.._" alunan lagu A Thousand Years dari earphonenya itu semakin menghanyutkan suasana hatinya.

"Kenapa lagu ini sih.." dengusnya, semakin tidak semangat.

Tetapi meski begitu, ia tidak langsung mengganti lagu yang didengarkannya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh.

Dan, benar—

Sakura berdiri menghadap seseorang itu, melepaskan earphone yang berada di telinganya.

Ia berusaha menutupi rasa kagetnya.

—didapati seorang laki-laki kini berdiri di hadapannya.

Seakan.. Kedatangan laki-laki itu memang sudah diketahuinya.

Dengan penampilan yang sudah Sakura hapal selama ini, rambut raven dengan iris mata onyx tajam itu.. "Kau..." pandangan Sakura mulai nanar menatap sesosok laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

".. Sasuke.. Uchiha." sambungnya, lidahnya kelu.

"Sakura! Kiba sudah selesai—Eh?" tiba-tiba saja seseorang masuk ke ruang perpustakaan itu, dan mendapati Sakura bersama laki-laki yang disebutnya bernama...

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Mau apa kau disini?" sambungnya, Sai mengintimidasi.

"Hn." laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke itu tersenyum dingin, "Aku guru baru disini.."

'Jadi benar ya..' batin Sakura.

Sai menangkap isyarat dari Sakura, ia mendekati Sakura.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini.." ajak Sai kepada Sakura yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

— —

Kita tahu..

Waktu kita tak akan lama

Seperti sebuah mimpi

Kita pasti kan terbangun

Dulu, untuk bersamamu aku tak perlu jadi kekasihmu

Aku tak perlu lebih dari seorang sahabat untuk melihatmu tersenyum

Aku memang sayang padamu

Tetapi sayang yang kurasakan sama seperti rasa sayangmu kepadaku

Ya. Sebatas sahabat

Seperti genggaman tanganmu yang kini merenggang

Seperti tatapan mata kita yang mulai meredup

Kita sudah semakin menjauh

Dulu.. Kau yang ajarkan padaku tentang banyak hal

Sampai saat ini.. Aku masih terus saja mengingat semuanya

Walau bagaimanapun.. Kenangan adalah hal luar biasa yang pasti dimiliki oleh setiap manusia

Kau harus dewasa tanpa aku

Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku yang singkat ini

— —

"Aku tak apa-apa, Sai.." Sakura berusaha kuat.

"Sakura.."

Sakura tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangan Sai.

Genggaman yang seakan berkata 'Tolong, temani aku.'

Sai memahami apa yang dirasakan Sakura.

Sakit.

Luka yang sudah sembuh, kini terbuka kembali.

"Harusnya kau tak kesini.." ucap Sakura menatap onyx itu tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku memilih sekolah ini karena bagus. Lagipula.." jawab Sasuke santai.

".. aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata aku menemukan kau disini.." sambungnya, tersenyum menyeringai.

"Pergilah, Sasuke.. Pilihlah sekolah lain.." Sai berkata sinis, berusaha membela Sakura.

"Hn. Kenapa tidak kau saja, Sai?" Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan.

Seakan ada kilatan petir dari kedua pasang onyx tersebut.

"Wah.. Wah.. Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba saja Kurenai-sama masuk ke ruang perpustakaan.

"Aku melihat kalian dari CCTV, dan.. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, hm?" sambungnya.

"Ah.. Tidak ada, Kurenai-sama." Sakura berusaha tersenyum, menutupi kejadian sebenarnya.

"Ayo, Sai.." Sakura melepaskan tangan Sai, kemudian menundukkan kepala ke arah kepala sekolah, keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sai mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

"Sakura. Ikut aku." Sai menarik tangan Sakura, menuntunnya ke suatu tempat.

"Kemana?" suara Sakura terdengar mulai parau.

"Ikut saja.."

Sai menuntun Sakura ke taman belakang KIES.

Tiba-tiba saja Sai berhenti, kemudian memeluk Sakura, lembut.

"Menangislah.. Kau ingin menangis kan? Jangan menutupinya di depanku.."

"Sa-Sai..." Sakura terisak di pelukan Sai.

"Terima.. Kasih." bisiknya di sela isakannya.

"Hn." Sai mengusap lembut surai soft pink itu.

"Menangislah. Sepuasmu.." sambungnya.

— —

"Youkoso, Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Kurenai-sama, menyambut kedatangan guru baru bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu dalam sebuah pertemuan yang dihadiri seluruh guru dan staf KIES.

Selama pertemuan, Sakura hanya tertunduk diam.

Sai yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya juga merasa khawatir.

"Sakura.. Jangan seperti ini terus.." bisiknya.

"Gomennasai.. Sai." lirih Sakura.

"Arigatou, Kurenai-sama. Baiklah.. Perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Saya akan menjadi guru baru di sekolah ini. Sebagai guru kelas. Mohon bantuannya.." Sasuke membungkukkan badan.

"Baiklah.. Sekali lagi.. Selamat datang, Uchiha-san.."

— —

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Heh? Pertanyaan itu lagi?"

"Kau mau apa, Sasuke? Menyakiti Sakura lagi?"

"..."

"Kau pikir kau siapa.."

"Berisik."

"Hn."

"Dia sudah seenaknya memutuskanku, kemudian menghilang. Bukan aku yang menyakitinya."

"Dasar tidak peka. Seorang laki-laki yang tidak bisa memahami perasaan seorang wanita.. Lebih baik mati saja."

"Apa katamu?!"

"Cih. Sasuke.. Kau ini harusnya berterima kasih padanya. Kau tak ingat kalau Sakura selalu mencarimu selama itu. Kau pura-pura hilang ingatan, kau pikir Sakura tak sedih menerima kenyataan itu? Kau itu sudah mengorbankan perasaan Sakura."

"Berisik."

"Hahahaha. Sakura memang gegabah sih. Seharusnya dia tidak langsung pergi saja. Yah.. Tapi sayangnya kau juga tak mengerti, Sasuke. Dia pergi.. Karena ingin kau mencarinya."

"..."

"Aku terus-terusan memaksa Sakura untuk menjauhimu. Lagipula.. Sakura dan sepupumu tidak akrab, itu membuat Sakura semakin sakit. Tapi.. dia malah bilang kalau perasaannya selalu menuju padamu. Dasar.. Padahal tiap harinya ia terus saja menangisimu. Kau tak tahu kan.."

"..."

"Kau berubah, Sasuke."

"Aku memang berubah. Aku sudah bilang padanya."

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih.. Kenapa kau membohonginya begitu banyak? Itu sangat menyakitkan tahu. Benar-benar kekanakan."

"..."

"Egois."

"... Aku.."

"Kau tak memikirkan apa dampak perlakuanmu kepada Sakura. Dasar sampah."

"Tutup mulutmu, Sai!"

"AKU BELUM SELESAI!"

"...!"

"Aku sakit hati kau sudah menyakiti Sakura-ku yang berharga! Kau bilang kau mau mencarinya! Kau sudah janji, Sasuke! Dasar angkuh! Itu balasanmu untuk air mata Sakura selama ini? Dasar rendah! Setiap hari Sakura selalu menunggumu, menunggu dan menunggu tapi kau hanya diam?! Dulu Sakura setiap waktu bersamamu, tapi kemudian kau berubah menjadi orang lain! Kau sadar tidak sih?! PERLAKUANMU ITU SUDAH SEENAKNYA TAHU!"

"SAI!"

"DIAM!"

"..."

"Dengarkan apa yang harus kau dengar, UCHIHA..!"

"... Tch."

"Sakura selalu memikirkanmu, mengkhawatirkanmu.. Apa kau merasakannya? Kau malahan memutuskannya, kemudian berkata kalau itu semua bohongan. Aku marah! Kau.. Kenapa harus Sakura yang jadi korban, hah? Dewasalah! Aku benar-benar membencimu, Uchiha.. Bagiku.. Laki-laki yang tidak bisa menghargai dan malah mempermainkan perasaan perempuan yang tulus menyayanginya itu.. **lebih rendah daripada sampah**."

"DIAM!"

"KAU YANG DIAM!"

"Tahu apa kau tentang kami, heh?"

"AKU TAHU SEMUANYA!"

"... Sok tahu."

"Sakura terus saja memaafkanmu.. Bahkan ketika kau berbohong sudah memutuskannya itu.. Ia masih memaafkanmu. Dan ketika kau mengusirnya ketika kau 'hilang ingatan' itu... Cih, sungguh tega.. Saat itu aku sudah merasa kalau kau hanya pura-pura. Lagipula.. Kau hanya aneh kepada Sakura, dan bersikap seakan 'ingat' dengan orang lain. Aneh sungguh aneh.. Aku benar-benar tak tahu jalan pikirmu.. Jika aku jadi kau, aku pasti tak akan berbuat serendah itu. Karena aku benar-benar mencintainya! Aku kagum kepada Sakura.. Dia masih saja memaafkanmu. Meskipun dia sudah tahu bahwa kau membohonginya. Sekarang kau malah membencinya juga, hanya karena dia memutuskanmu secara sepihak. Memangnya kau tak ingat kalau kau pernah berkata 'Aku tidak tahu kita bisa seperti dulu atau tidak..' Hahahaha. Kau itu sama saja sudah memutuskan Sakura secara sepihak juga, UCHIHA... Tapi.. Yah.. Lagi-lagi cinta yang bicara. Sakura masih memaafkanmu. Benar-benar.. Tak bisa kupercaya ada orang seperti kau.."

"..."

"Kau sudah menyiakan perasaan perempuan yang tulus mencintaimu.."

"..."

"Kata-katamu.. 'Tak perlu tersenyum. Menangis saja sekalian.' Itu.. Benar-benar bukan ucapan seorang laki-laki sejati... Teganya mengucapkan itu di hadapan Sakura. Kau tahu? Kata-katamu itulah yang membuatnya memilih pergi darimu. Ia tahu. Kau sudah tak mencintainya lagi.."

"Aku.. Masih.."

"Masih apa? Sudahlah, Sasuke Uchiha.. Kau mengaku saja."

"Cih!"

"Ketika kau 'hilang ingatan', kau selalu bilang kalau kau tak ingat apapun.. Dia terus saja berusaha di dekatmu. Mencoba untuk hadir lagi di kehidupanmu, mencoba bisa memulihkan memorimu. Tapi kau mengusirnya."

"..."

"4 bulan. Dan.. Ketika dia tahu bahwa kau pura-pura.. Hatinya hancur. **Kau sudah membunuh Sakura**.."

"..."

"Tapi ia masih memaafkan dan menerimamu di hatinya."

"Sai.."

"Sasuke, kau itu keterlaluan.."

"Sakura juga keterlaluan. Seharusnya dia tidak memutuskanku seenaknya."

"Seharusnya kau juga tidak memperlakukan dia seenaknya."

"..."

"Kau sudah janji akan menjelaskan di saat waktunya sudah tepat. Tapi kapan? Dasar bodoh."

"..."

"Kau benar-benar berubah! Kau tak lagi peduli padanya. Kau bukan Sasuke yang dia kenal awal sebelumnya! Tadinya aku senang karena Sakura terus tertawa dan tersenyum ketika denganmu, tapi sekarang.. Aku membencimu!"

"..."

"Kalau bukan cinta, lalu apa lagi? Dia mati-matian membelamu di hadapanku dan teman-temannya, masih terus saja mempercayaimu meski kau berbohong tentang amnesiamu, dan kebohonganmu yang lain... Dia masih terus saja mencarimu, apa kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Sudahkah kau berpikir terlebih dahulu sebelum kau melakukan semuanya? Kau memikirkan dampak perbuatan dan perkataanmu untuk Sakura? Kau kekanakan. Sakura juga kekanakan, tapi walau bagaimanapun dia lebih.. lebih dan lebih dewasa daripadamu."

"..."

"Dia sangat bangga memilikimu, Sasuke. Tapi kau tak mengerti juga. Benar-benar kekanakan. Sebelum kau menyuruh dia untuk tidak lagi kekanakan, kau harusnya sudah menghilangkan sifat kekanakanmu lebih dulu. Kalian berdua sama-sama salah. Tapi kau... yang paling bersalah. Kau keterlaluan memperlakukan Sakura. Dia bukan boneka, kau tahu. Dia memiliki hati juga dia berperasaan. Sampai sekarang ini, kau masih belum sempat bercerita tentang rahasiamu, kan? Kau selalu bilang padanya untuk menunggumu, kau bilang akan cerita ketika waktunya sudah tepat. Kapan waktu yang tepat itu? Kau memojokkan Sakura, menekan perasaannya. Menyakitinya. Bodohnya dia, kenapa dia masih saja memikirkanmu, mempercayaimu. Dan bodohnya kamu.. yang sudah menyiakan perasaannya.."

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke.. Sasuke.. Kenapa? Kau menyesal? Sudah terlambat."

Sai merasa penjelasannya sudah cukup, ia meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Dari kejauhan sepasang emerald itu tak hentinya meneteskan air mata.

"Aku mendengar semuanya... Benar-benar jelas.." lirihnya, hatinya terluka.

— —

"Yoo.. Sasuke." pemilik iris blue shappire itu menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang terduduk sendirian di taman KIES siang itu.

"Naruto?"

"Hm." Naruto kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke, memandang langit.

"Sakura selalu suka berada disini." sambungnya.

"Ini tempat favorit Sakura.." Naruto memandang Sasuke, tersenyum.

"Hn. Sou ka.." Sasuke tersenyum lemah, kemudian menatap langit.

"Sudah lama sekali ya..."

"Hm?"

"Kau tak pernah mencari Sakura.. Kau sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya.. Sepupuku itu.."

"Ah.. Iya."

"Hm." Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau berubah terlalu jauh.."

"..."

"Kau berubah terlalu banyak, Sasuke."

"... mungkin iya.."

"Dia merindukanmu, selalu." sambungnya.

"Dia pergi dariku.."

"Karena dia ingin kau mencarinya.."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya.. Percayalah. Dia selalu.. Menunggu seseorang bernama Sasuke Uchiha."

"Tapi.. Mungkin dia sudah.. Tak lagi memaafkanku."

"Mana mungkin kan... Dia pasti memaafkanmu.."

"..."

"Sudah lama sekali.. Benar-benar lama.. Aku tahu betapa kalian saling mencintai.. Tetapi ego mengalahkan cinta kalian. Cinta ibarat sepasang roda kan? Jika roda tersebut berjalan bersama, tetapi kemudian salah satu roda tersebut sudah mulai berhenti.. Perjalanan akan menjadi sulit bukan? Begitu juga sepasang kekasih. Kau merasa tidak kalau kau selama ini sudah mulai berhenti, Sasuke. Dan Sakura masih terus berlari.. Dia kehilangan kau yang sebelumnya. Benar-benar kehilangan. Perjalanan kalian kemudian terhenti. Sasuke.. aku tak tahu kenapa kau berhenti, Tapi.. Itu menyakitkan."

"Hah.. Apa aku masih dimaafkan.." Sasuke menghela napas.

Naruto bangkit dari tempatnya duduknya, "Cobalah." menepuk pundak sahabat lamanya itu.

Kemudian berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Sasuke.

— —

Semester 2―Kelas X—Konohagakure International Senior High School

"Hari ini guru seni musik tidak bisa hadir, jadi ada tugas yang harus kita kerjakan." ucap Shikamaru Nara—Ketua kelas.

"Haaah~ membosankan... Memangnya tugasnya apa sih?" tanya Naruto Uzumaki.

"Membuat sebuah lagu." jawab Shikamaru dengan santainya.

"—APAAA?!"

Kelas itu mulai gaduh, mereka tidak terima dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh sensei mereka.

"Tch. Sudah kuduga kalian akan kaget. Tugas ini perkelompok. Satu kelompok dua orang, berpasangan laki-laki dan perempuan. Kelas kita jumlah murid laki-laki dan perempuannya sebanding, jadi tidak akan ada murid yang mengerjakan tugas ini secara individu."

"Cih.." dengus salah seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah duduk di bangku paling pojok di kelas itu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Fufu.. Rupanya kau mendengarkan juga ya... Kupikir tidak." ejek teman sebangkunya, surai merah muda dengan iris mata emerald tajam.

Haruno Sakura.

Iris onyx sang Uchiha itu terlihat kesal, menatap emerald di sampingnya.

"Berisik." desisnya.

"Hahaha... Dasar. Uchiha-san... Sebaiknya anda bersiap untuk bekerja sama dengan saya nantinya." Sakura tersenyum menantang.

"Bodoh."

"Apa? Aku tidak bodoh tahuuu~!"

"..."

"Aku memiliki peringkat yang sama denganmu, Uchiha!"

"..."

"Tch..."

Sepertinya.. Diajak bicara seperti apapun, Uchiha itu tetap akan susah dimengerti.

"Sasu-chaaan~! Dengarkan aku kalau aku sedang bicara!" Sakura mencoba mencari perhatian teman sebangku yang baru dikenalnya 6 bulan lalu itu.

"Sakura.. Berisik." Sasuke malas-malasan menanggapi ulah Sakura.

"Fuh... Sasuke menyebalkan...!" Sakura kalah telak.

Sepasang mata blue shappire, menatap keduanya sambil tersenyum, "Lucu..." batinnya.

**xxxx**

"Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga tugas seninya!"

"Bisa tidak sih kau tidak berteriak begitu, hn? Teman-teman kan jadi melihat kita.."

"Ah~ ma-maaf, Sasuke... Habisnya aku bersemangat!" jawab Sakura sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Terlalu bersemangat tahu..." Sasuke menepuk kepala gadis emerald itu, lembut.

Sedikit senyuman baru saja tersirat dari wajah Sasuke yang selalu stoic kepada semua orang.

**xxxx**

"Jadi.. Gadis itu yang memang membuatmu jatuh hati, hm?"

Naruto membuka pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke.

"Naruto.. Tolong jangan tanyakan hal yang aneh..." ia berusaha menghindar.

"Ayolah Sasuke... Mengaku saja pada teman masa kecilmu ini..." rujuk Naruto pada Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke tampak sedikit memerah.

"Yappari~!"

"Mendokuse!"

"Hahahaha. Daijoubu ne, Sasuke... Mau ku bantu menyampaikannya pada Sakura?"

"Berisik, Naruto!"

"Kenapa tidak jadian dengannya saja? Dia orang yang baik kok... Dia kan sepupuku."

"Aku tidak kenal dia.. Mana mungkin aku jadian dengannya."

"_Ne..ne..ne_... _Demo sa_.. Sifat aslimu selalu keluar jika sedang bersamanya lho... Lagipula kan kalian sudah mengenal selama 6 bulan ini... Hihihi.." goda Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Berhenti bicara! Aku pergi!" Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei.. Kau marah?" Naruto mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke dari belakang.

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Yah... Baiklah..." Naruto mendahului Sasuke, menatapnya.

"Akan aku sampaikan kepada Sakura. Tentang isi hatimu!"

"Narutooooo~!"

"Hahahaha.."

"Cih..." Sasuke langsung memasang wajah kesalnya.

"_Yare-yare..._ Kalau begitu biarkan waktu yang bicara..." Naruto tersenyum puas.

**xxxx**

Mentari mulai kembali ke peraduannya.

Sepi.

Hening.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat siluet dua orang yang sedang berjalan beriringan.

Menatap mentari yang mulai mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Dua orang yang sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Jalanan yang lengang itu, membuat langkah kaki keduanya terdengar lumayan jelas.

"Kau ingat ketika kita pertama kali bertemu disini?" gadis beriris emerald itu menunduk sambil menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah.

"Ingat.." jawab pemuda beriris onyx di sampingnya.

"Ya.. Hari itu sangat menyenangkan.. 9 Mei yang mengesankan.." sambungnya.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kau bilang suka padaku sebagai sahabat?" lagi-lagi gadis itu bertanya.

"Ingat.."

"Aku sangat senang saat Sasuke mengucapkan bahwa Sasuke menyukaiku―"

"―sebagai sahabat." tenggorokan Sakura seakan tercekat.

Langkah kaki keduanya semakin melambat.

"Sasuke... Aku menyukaimu.."

Hembusan angin senja itu menggugurkan dedaunan dari pohon yang menjulang di atas mereka berdua.

"Eh?" pemuda beriris onyx itu―Sasuke―menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maaf.." sambungnya.

"Tidak, Sasuke.. Sama sepertimu.. Aku menyukaimu sebagai teman.. Sebagai sahabat.. Aku senang memiliki Sasuke sebagai sahabatku... " jawab gadis beriris emerald yang tak lain adalah Sakura, ia masih saja tertunduk, menahan liquid di kedua pelupuk matanya.

Hati Sasuke mencelos, sedikit kecewa.

'Ternyata.. Dia mencoba menjaga perasaanku..' batinnya.

"Aku tahu.. Aku tidak pantas untuk Sasuke. Jadi.. Terima kasih.. Karena sudah menjadikanku sebagai sahabat untukmu... Aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Hinata. Kekasihmu yang telah tiada itu.."

".. !" Sasuke terkejut, "Darimana kau tahu tentang Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Sudahlah.. Aku tak apa-apa.. Gomennasai, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mempercepat langkahnya.

"Chotto! Sakura!"

**Grep! — **Sasuke memeluk lembut gadis bersurai soft pink itu.

"Maaf..." bisiknya, tepat di telinga Sakura.

Membuat Sakura merona dibuatnya.

"Iie.. Sasuke.. Tolong lepaskan aku. Aku harus segera pulang.." pinta Sakura.

"Sakura..."

"..."

"Bolehkah aku mengucapkan kalau aku menyukaimu?"

"Eh?"

"Ya.. Menyukaimu.. Kupikir aku bisa menahan peraasaan ini.. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa.."

"Sa-sasuke.."

"Aku.. Menyukaimu sebagai sahabat.. Dan.. Cinta."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Sakura, mencium lembut bibir mungil gadis beriris emerald itu.

Sakura masih terpaku, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan.

Hatinya bergetar.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ma-maaf.." Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, wajahnya merona.

Sakura menunduk, menangis.

"Sakura? Ja-jangan menangis. Ku mohon.."

"Tidak.. Ini mimpi ya?"

"Bukan.. Ini kenyataan. Hei.. Jangan membuatku panik.."

"Sasuke bodoh..." Sakura terisak sambil mengusap air matanya yang terus saja mengalir.

"Sakura.. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku? Aku sadar.. Ternyata aku menyukaimu.."

"..."

"Kau.. Sudah mengisi hari-hariku selama aku mengenalmu. Kau berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain yang ku kenal... Kau yang membuat hariku berwarna lagi.. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu.."

"..."

"Jawablah.." Sasuke menatap lembut iris emerald itu.

"Ya.. Aku mau.." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"..."

"..."

"Kau jelek kalau menangis.." Sasuke tersenyum, menepuk lembut kepala Sakura.

"Jangan cengeng..." sambungnya.

"..."

"Sakura dan Hinata.. Dua gadis yang berbeda. Tetapi memiliki satu kesamaan yang membuatku menyukai kalian.." Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Terima kasih.. Sasuke.." jawab Sakura sambil mengusap air matanya.

**xxxx**

"... suke?"

"..."

"Sasuke?" — sebuah panggilan, membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Baru saja ia teringat masa lalu.

Saat masih bersama Sakura.

"Eh?" Sasuke menoleh, didapatinya seorang gadis beriris aquamarine itu tersenyum.

"Lama tak jumpa.."

"Ah.. Ya."

"Dulu kita jarang bicara. Kau.. Selalu dengan Sakura."

"Begitu? Hm.."

"Tapi aku kaget ketika kalian ternyata sudah berpisah.."

"Hn."

"Kuharap.. Kalian bersama-sama lagi."

— —

"Aku.. Minta maaf."

Sebuah kalimat yang selalu Sakura tunggu sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Sakura.. Maafkan aku.."

Emerald itu meredup, bulir-bulir bening membasahi pipinya.

"Jangan menangis.." Sai mengusap air mata di pipi Sakura.

Sasuke terpaku, ia cemburu.

'Harusnya aku yang mengusap air matanya.. Seperti dulu..' batinnya.

"Sasuke.. Bisakah kau jelaskan.. Semuanya?"

"Ah.. Itu.."

"Hm. Tidak bisa ya?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

Merasa dirinya bodoh, benar-benar tidak berguna.

"Meski begitu.. Maukah kau memaafkanku? Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum.

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kita.. Bisa bersama lagi? Seperti dulu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm.. Iie.. Gomennasai.."

"Beri aku alasannya.."

"Sudah jelas sekali bukan? Kalau kita bersama lagi, aku hanya akan merepotkan Sasuke nantinya. Aku takut.. Jika keegoisanku tak bisa kukendalikan. Aku.. Ingin Sasuke bahagia.. Tanpa aku."

Sakura berjalan menjauh, diikuti Sai di belakangnya.

Sesaat Sai melihat ke arah Sasuke, menatapnya sinis.

Tatapan yang berarti.. 'Pergilah.'

— —

"Ne.. Uchiha-san. Kenapa cepat sekali? Anda baru satu semester di sekolah ini. Apa tidak betah?" Kurenai-sama heran dengan Sasuke, ia ingin segera pindah.

"Ah.. Saya harus segera kembali ke Sunagakure.. Ada urusan yang harus saya selesaikan disana."

"Hm? Sou ka.."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Terima kasih untuk kerjasamanya selama ini.."

— —

"Sakura.. Terima kasih. Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku.. Kau memberi warna.."

Kelopak sakura berguguran tertiup angin.

"Setahun lalu.. Di tanggal ini.. Kita punya warna yang sama kan, Sasuke?"

"Ya.. 2 Agustus. Aku tak kan lupa.."

"Tetapi.. Kau sudah berubah terlalu banyak."

"Maafkan aku.. Maaf tidak memahamimu.."

"Aku juga minta maaf. Aku belum bisa menjadi apa yang Sasuke inginkan. Aku tahu.. Selamanya mungkin aku memang tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang Sasuke inginkan.."

"Kenapa bicara begitu? Padahal.. Aku ingin kita mencoba untuk memiliki warna yang sama lagi.."

Hembusan angin demikian lembut menerpa keduanya.

"Maaf. Tapi sudah cukup. Aku benar-benar tak ingin membuat Sasuke kesusahan lagi. Aku tidak mau membuat Sasuke sakit lagi.."

".. Sou ka."

"Ne.. Tapi kita masih berteman. Sesekali kabari aku ya dari sana." Sakura tersenyum, ini pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke, sebelum Sasuke kembali ke Suna.

"Wakatta!" Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

"..."

"Sakura.. A-ri-ga-tou.." ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa.

"Hm.. Dasar aneh! Kau mengucapkannya dengan tidak ikhlas ya?!"

"Hahaha. Siapa bilang?"

"Ucapkan dengan benar!"

"Heee? Memaksa sekali.. Kau kangen aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu, heh?" goda Sasuke.

"Hahaha. Maa ne~!"

"Sudah cukup."

"Sai?"

"Sasuke.. Selamat jalan." Sai mengulurkan tangannya.

"Terima kasih.." Sasuke menerima uluran tangan Sai, mereka berjabat tangan.

"Tolong.. Jaga Sakura." pinta Sasuke.

Sai melepaskan tangannya dari Sasuke.

"Pasti. Tanpa kau mintapun.. Aku pasti menjaganya." Sai tersenyum, kini tak ada lagi dendam di hati mereka.

"Aku juga.. Pasti akan menjaga Sakura." ucap pemilik iris blue shappire, tiba-tiba hadir di antar mereka.

"Naruto?"

"Teme.. Kau harus dewasa tanpa Sakura!" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Ya. Pasti." Sasuke tersenyum.

Kemudian melihat ke arah Sakura, "Sakura juga ya. Harus dewasa tanpa aku."

"Un. Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Terima kasih sudah bersamaku." Sakura mengangguk.

"Jaga diri.. Sasuke." sambungnya.

— —

—**Epilog**

Gadis remaja bersurai soft pink dengan iris agate itu menatap lembut sebuah lukisan yang berada di hadapannya.

Seorang laki-laki beriris mata onyx, berdiri mengawasi gadis itu dari anak tangga.

"Hime? Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya, menyapa gadis yang bernama Hime itu―anaknya.

"Ah? Tou-san.. Belum.. Ano.. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada Tou-san.."

"Eh? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" laki-laki itu menuruni anak tangga, kemudian duduk di sebelah anak gadisnya.

Laki-laki yang sudah menjadi seorang ayah, yang tak lain adalah Sai.

Ia menatap iris agate itu lembut.

"Hm.. Tentang lukisan ini.." Hime menunjukkan lukisan yang sedari tadi dipandanginya.

"Hm?" Sai tersenyum.

Sebuah lukisan dengan objeknya adalah seorang gadis dan seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk saling membelakangi, tertawa lebar, menunjukkan betapa mereka sangat bahagia.

Ingatannya berputar kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Hime merasakan hal itu, "Tou-san? Daijoubu ka? Maaf ya kalau aku―"

"Iie.." Sai memotong kalimat putrinya yang belum selesai.

"Daijoubu.." sambungnya, sambil tersenyum.

"Ini.. Dua sahabatku yang berharga, sayang.." katanya lagi.

"Hontou ka? Sangat cantik dan tampan... Lalu dimana mereka berdua sekarang, Tou-san?" tanya Hime berbinar sambil menatap foto itu lagi.

"Ah! Mereka sepertinya saling mencintai ya... Terlihat dari wajah mereka. Kaa-san... Apakah mereka menikah?" panjang lebar Hime bertanya kepada ayahnya itu.

"Hm.. Ini lukisan buatan ayah. Mau ayah ceritakan, hm?" Sai mengusap lembut kepala putrinya itu.

"Tentu! Aku pasti mendengarkan dengan sepenuh hati.." jawab Hime sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah... Tapi ini sudah lama sekali..."

"Daijoubu!" jawab Hime mantap.

"Dengarkan baik-baik ya..."

**Cklek!** — "Tadaima!", terdengar suara seseorang membuka pintu.

"Ah! Itu Kaa-san! Okaeri, Kaa-san~"

"Hei, Hime? Sai? Sedang apa?"

"Hm? Hime ingin aku menceritakan tentang lukisan ini, Sakura." Sasuke menunjuk lukisan yang ia maksud.

Sakura mengikuti arah tunjuk Sai.

"Ah.. Sou ka.." Sakura tersenyum.

Kemudian duduk di sebelah Hime, putrinya.

Sai dan Sakura sudah menikah, ia memiliki seorang putri, yang sekarang sudah berusia 17 tahun.

"Itu.. Adalah Kaa-san.." jelas Sai, jarinya menunjuk ke arah objek gadis dalam lukisan itu.

"Heee? Hontou ka?" Hime merasa tak percaya.

"Rambutnya memang sama sih.. Tapi.. Tadinya kupikir ini bukan Kaa-san!" sambungnya.

"Hahaha. Hontou ni.. Itu memang aku.." Sakura tersenyum.

"Lalu.. Jangan bilang kalau pemuda yang membelakangi Kaa-san itu adalah Tou-san? Hm? Tidak mirip! Hahaha. Tapi sama-sama tampaaaan." Hime tergelak.

"Itu sahabat Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nah.. Nah.. Baiklah. Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku..." ucap Hime antusias.

"Ini kisah tentang dua orang egois yang memperjuangkan cinta.." Sai tersenyum memandang Sakura.

"Ya. Berharap kau akan mendapat pelajaran dari kisah yang akan Tou-san ceritakan ini, anakku.." Sakura mengusap lembut kepala putrinya itu.

"Pasti!" jawab Hime mantap, sambil tertawa.

Semalaman keluarga kecil itu saling bercerita, tersenyum, tertawa.

Menyebarkan cinta.

— —

SEKARANG, aku sudah berubah

.

Aku sudah menjadi gadis yang kuat

Kau pasti sudah tahu bahwa aku bukanlah gadis cengeng yang dulu, bukan?

.

Kematianku yang dulu.. Adalah karenamu

Tapi kini.. Aku sudah hidup kembali

Menjadi diriku sendiri

.

Jadi.. Kau percaya kan?

Bahwa perasaan cinta itu.. Sangat rumit

Ketika kau terjatuh terlampau jauh, kau akan susah untuk bangkit

Tapi.. berusahalah untuk terus bangkit! Melawan kelemahanmu!

.

.

Karena terkadang.. Kau bisa saja berubah, kehilangan dirimu yang sebenarnya

—Become an _**Angelic Herald of Death**_

.

**~OWARI~**

**Lots of Love—Haruna Agate—2 Agustus 2013**


End file.
